


one last time

by badhound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, idk how to tag, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badhound/pseuds/badhound
Summary: a collection of drabbles (finished and not) that ive had in my files forever





	1. paralyzed

Prompto couldn’t believe what was happening. Noctis’s return was very disorienting. After ten years of trying to get over his disappearance and move on, trying to accept the fact that he may never see the love of his life again, Noctis came back. Don’t take it the wrong way--Prompto was happy, overjoyed even, to see the raven-haired king again, but his mind couldn’t process what was happening. First Noct came back, then all of a sudden they had to set off for Insomnia--for Ardyn. The thought of facing that man was absolutely horrifying. At some point in the night he left the caravan to go hang out with Cindy and calm down, having been struck with a panic attack over the whole situation.

And now, standing before him, Noctis was telling them that he was going to die.

Less than two days after he returned, the man he loved more than anything in the world was walking straight into the jaws of death in order to ‘save the world.’ As if there’s anything left of it worth saving. The gunman pursed his lips and tried to blink away tears as Noctis looked at them all with a sad smile.

“Well, what can I say?”

His mind couldn’t register what was happening. His hands clenched into fists, and he outright started sobbing, hung his head as tears rolled down his cheeks and dropped onto his seat. He trembled as Noct spoke, and once more he could feel the world come crashing down on top of him.

“You guys… are the best.”

Prompto let out a choked noise and stood up abruptly, taking a moment to look Noctis in the eye before turning and quickly stalking past the campsite. He heard a faint exchange of words between the others, but it was just gibberish to him at that point. He didn’t care what they had to say. All he cared about was getting as far from the Crown City as he could at that moment.

After a minute or two, he heard footsteps coming up behind him. Prompto’s breath caught in his throat and he sobbed harder for a second as he struggled to try and walk faster, but a hand wrapped around his forearm and whipped him around. Noctis stood before him now. He looked hurt, and Prompto’s first thought was that he resembled a kicked puppy.

“Prompto, what’s--”

“Really, Noct?” Prompto interrupted, wrenching his arm away. He sniffled grossly, and could feel more tears coming, but he glared all the same. “Ten years. Ten years, dammit, and all you have to say to us is ‘you guys are the best?’” The blond took a moment to rub angrily at his eyes, trying to stop the tears. He hated that he was an angry crier.

“Prom…” Noctis frowned and looked to the side. “I’m sorry. You know I’m not good with words…”

Prompto dropped his arms to his sides, fists clenched so hard his knuckles turned white. “Cut the bullshit, Noctis.” He whispered. “You can’t… you can’t do that. You can’t just, show up out of the blue after being stuck in a rock for ten years, tell us that you have to die to save the world--which, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, has kind of been fucked up beyond repair at this point--and then… expect us to be okay with it.” He paused and closed his eyes as more tears spilled out. “You’ve been back for less than two days. I’m not ready.” Prompto wiped his eyes again and turned his back to Noctis.

The king stood there in shock for several moments. “I know, and… I’m so sorry, Prompto. But the… the prophecy.”

“Fuck the prophecy!” Prompto whipped around again, fighting back sobs. “If the Six were so smart they wouldn’t have even created the crystal in the first place. Why would anyone in their right mind, fucking Gods no less, make an all-powerful rock and come up with some stupid prophecy that they couldn’t solve their own damn selves?” He hissed out furiously. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks. “You had ten years to come to terms with your fate, Noct, we have a day at best.”

They both fell silent for a long while, save for Prompto’s sobs and sniffles. Noctis didn’t know what to do. All he really could do was think about what Prompto was saying. He had a point, really, and Noctis couldn’t help but look up to the black sky and begin to doubt his purpose. Why would the Six send four kids to their death for the sake of an already ruined world?

Noct jumped slightly at the feeling of arms wrapping around him and looked down to see Prompto hugging him tightly. He stood still for a moment before sighing and hugging back, burying his face in soft blond hair.

“I’m sorry.” Prompto mumbled against the king’s chest. “I’m not mad at you, I’m just mad at… everything. It’s not fair.”

Noctis closed his eyes and stroked Prompto’s back. “It’s alright. I understand.” He said gently. “I wish we had more time. I wish I could stay with you.”

Prompto didn’t respond. He fell silent for some time, until he was startled out of his thoughts by trembling. Prompto pulled back and looked at Noctis to find him crying, looking so vulnerable; looking like the child he still was, so frightened and unknowing of the world. He was still the 20 year old prince at heart, being forced to put on a brave face for his people.

Noctis looked at him with sadness and fear in his eyes, and Prompto could feel himself start to tear up again as Noctis spoke with a cracked voice.

“I don’t want to die, Prompto.”


	2. moment of truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unfinished

Moment of truth.

The last winds of Shiva’s blizzard die down as she disappears into the sky, Ifrit’s frozen body crumbling with it. Prompto squats and wipes the sweat from his brow while the others start to regroup at the bottom of the citadel steps.

Shiva’s words echo in the air as he straightens up. His brow furrows and he jogs forward a few steps behind them. “What did she say?” He mumbles out, and Noctis responds, but he doesn't quite hear it. It's the same answer as always, anyway. 

They converse a bit as they enter, but the words are lost on Prompto. He recalls the first and last day he was in here, the day they left for their trip to hell. A solemn silence falls over them in the elevator. Seems they all know what happens next.

The doors open. They hesitate to exit. Noctis is the first to step out. Followed by Ignis and Gladio, side by side, behind him. Prompto exhales shakily and steps out, shifting his gaze to look at the back of Noctis’s head. His heart lurches in his chest, and his thoughts start racing. Last chance. Last chance. Last chance.

“Uh, Noct?” Impulse gets the better of him.

The king stops and turns around. Ignis and Gladio glance back as well, and seeming to notice the change in atmosphere, press their backs to the wall of the painfully narrow hallway.

Noctis’s expression shifts. “Yeah?”

Last chance.

Prompto breathes out. “I, uh…”

Wish you would stay. Wish you wouldn't have to leave again. Wish you wouldn't have to give up your life for some problem the Gods couldn't fix themselves. Wish you could see how I feel about you. Wish you felt the same way. Wish you’d kiss me. Wish you’d say you love me, romantic or not.

I really, really love you.

He looks at the ground. Scratches the back of his neck, smiles like it's okay. “Nothing.”

They all fall silent. Noctis looks at him for a long time. A sigh, barely audible, escapes him before he turns on his heel and they head for the throne room once more.

Noctis asks for the photos. Prompto responds numbly, pulls them out and watches with blank eyes as he looks through them. He lingers, for a moment too long, on a photo of Prompto and his old chocobo, and the blond makes an almost bitter comment about it being kinda creepy for him to take a picture of just him. Noctis just gives him a look, and ends up deciding on the photo of them and the Regalia, taken at the beginning of their adventure.


	3. memento mori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unfinished

It’s been so long. How long? He doesn’t know, hasn’t been keeping track. The days blend together. It’s been hours, days, weeks, months, years since Noct has disappeared. He’s dissociated a majority of the time that’s gone by. He spends most of his days in Hammerhead now, helping Cindy at the garage, and keeping the daemons around it at bay.

Sometimes he dreams of him. Sometimes he wakes up, and the prince is there beside him, cupping his cheeks and holding him close while he comes down from a nightmare. Sometimes he’ll see him while he’s out on a job, get distracted, earn a new scar. He’s always there, seen in the corner of his eye, but gone when he looks at the spot. Gladio and Ignis and Cindy are worried about him. He knows this, knows it when they give him that look, knows they don’t believe him when he tells them he’s fine, it’s fine, everything’s  _ fine _ . Everything is, has been fine for the past five years. He has hope. He’s losing hope. He’s lost it. Noctis is gone, he’s accepted it. He wants to let go. He wants to move on. He wants to  _ get the fuck over it _ . But, how can you let go so easily? How can you one day, simply forget the one you have loved for five, ten, fifteen years? He never even had the chance to say goodbye. Never got the chance to tell him how he truly felt.

_ I love you. I love you. I love you. _

Life goes on without Noctis, much to Prompto’s dismay. It’s been so long since he’s seen him. Had it not been for the photos he looks at every night before bed, he probably would have begun to forget. And, in some ways, he has. Prompto’s forgetting. Nothing drastic, but still noticeable. It starts with touch. He no longer remembers how it felt to twine his fingers with Noct’s, or how soft his hair was after a shower. He can’t remember what it was like to feel those lips against his own. One night, he wakes up, unable to remember what Noctis’s voice is like.


	4. peach pit

Cicadas are singing outside the window, and the sun is peeking lazily between slits in the blinds. A fan whirs loudly in the corner of the room and the smooth lyrics of retro songs playing on the radio hang heavy in the air. Opened chip bags and stale foods lay strewn upon the coffee table and crumbs litter the floor. It’s a decently peaceful morning, save for the naked teenagers on top of each other on the couch.

Just kidding.

They’re naked, but they’re not doing anything. Prompto is curled up against Noctis’s chest, dozing on and off, while the prince hums and brushes his fingers lightly through blond hair. A comforter is draped lazily over them and hangs mostly off the side of the couch. Their legs are exposed and tangled together and they’re kind of drooping over the end of the couch, but they don’t mind.

On the coffee table, one of their phones starts buzzing an annoying tune. Prompto shifts and groans, props his chin up on Noctis’s shoulder and frowns at the perpetrator. Noctis reaches over and turns the alarm off. It’s time for them to get up for school, but neither of them make an attempt to untangle themselves or move from their temporary bed. Prompto simply glances up to Noct’s face and presses a sleepy kiss to his jaw. The raven-haired boy looks down at him and smiles, and they both lean in and share a tender kiss.

“Prom,” Noctis murmurs against his boyfriend’s lips. The blond lets out a soft hum and smiles into the kiss. “Wanna skip?”

Prompto kisses again before pulling away and settling his face into the crook of Noctis’s neck. He sits there for a few moments before releasing a heavy sigh, and he raises himself halfway and frowns. “Again?” The boy says, as if he as a problem with skipping. A lopsided grin replaces his frown and he snickers. “Noct, if you keep skipping, you’re gonna get in huge trouble.” He reaches up and brushes some stray hairs from the prince’s face, rests his hand over his cheek and rubs a thumb over smooth skin. Noctis glares from under heavy eyelashes, but smiles widely a second later and laughs.

“You think I care?” He mumbles out.

Prompto kisses him and sits up, starts untangling his body. “No, but I do.” He casts his boyfriend a grin and stands. The boy retrieves his clothes off the floor, grabs his phone, and heads for the bathroom. “I’m taking first shower.” He pauses in the doorway and looks at Noctis on the couch. A smirk tugs at his lips. “Unless you wanna join me.” Noctis’s head snaps up from where he’s been looking at his phone, and Prompto starts laughing and disappears into the small room. Noctis is already flinging the blanket off of him and scrambling into the bathroom after the blond.


	5. candy wrappers

It was dark in the apartment, the only light coming from the TV in the front room. Probably not the best thing for one’s eyes, but the two boys were plenty used to it at this point. Playing video games together late into the night was a normal occurrence for them. Opened bags of chips and crumbs lay strewn on the coffee table in front of the couch, accompanied by a couple of plates with half-eaten slices of cake and the remains of a pasta dinner.

On the couch the two boys sat, side by side, close enough to be considered strange by anyone who didn’t know of their relationship. Their knees and arms brushed and bumped into each other often, both of their slim forms wiggling as they fought to win in their game of Mario Kart. They elbowed each other playfully and would from time to time grab the other’s controller in an attempt to make him fall behind, but it didn’t seem to work very well.

Prompto and Noctis were neck and neck in the final stretch of the game, both of them leaning forward in anticipation and shoving each other competitively. Prompto finished first; Noctis hissed and slammed his controller down on the coffee table, causing one of the bags of chips to slip off and spill onto the floor. A triumphant cry escaped Prompto and he beat the air with his fists, bellowing with laughter.

“Woohoohoo!” The blond howled, leaning over to the now slouching prince and giving him a rough punch on the arm. “Suck it!” He grinned wide at Noctis and only received an angry grunt in response. Not even a glance his way. “Aww-haha, are you really that upset? It’s your first time losing, man!” Prompto snorted and lay himself on top of the raven-haired boy, resting his chin on his shoulder and smiling smugly up at him.

Noctis’s frown widened and he refused to look at Prompto, though there was a faint red burning on his cheeks, barely visible in the light radiating from the TV. “You cheated.” He huffed out and lifted a hand to try and push Prompto off of him.

“Whaaaaat?” Prompto drawled out in disbelief, face smushed up against Noctis’s hand. “Not even! You just suck at Mario Kart!” Noctis let out a growl at that and the blond couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“Shut up.” The prince pouted. Prompto grinned and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist, then brought his face up close enough to Noctis’s that their noses touched. His bright blue eyes gleamed mischievously and he wore a dumb grin on his face, but that only seemed to make Noctis blush more.

“Make me.” The blond taunted smoothly and raised his eyebrows. Noctis gathered his strength and shoved the blond back onto the couch, earning a shrill squeak from the boy. Noctis hovered above him for a few moments before smirking and cupping his cheeks, then leaning down and pressing his lips to Prompto’s. Surprised, he sat there for a moment, before letting out a breathy laugh and kissing back.

They stayed like that for a while until Noctis finally pulled away. He looked at Prompto, and Prompto looked back; his face was flushed bright red and his lips were swollen slightly. Noctis couldn’t help but smile as he leaned back down and pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	6. cloud nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> repost from my old acc (i think)

How did they get here?

In the bathroom, with the lights off, hands roaming. Outside the door, people chatter and music bounces off the walls. Light filters in from under the door. He can just barely make out a face in the darkness, through blurred vision. It all feels surreal; maybe it’s just the alcohol, but his head is spinning, and his heart is pounding in his ears.

He’s making out with his best friend.

Noctis catches his lips again, pressing him up against the counter. It’s all fueled by alcohol, all liquid courage and teenage hormones; deep down, Prompto knows this, knows that he shouldn’t let the fact that his best friend is making out with him get to his head, but damn, it’s hard. His heart is swelling in his chest, warmth spreading all throughout his being. His dream is coming true. It’s hard not to get his hopes up, and he’s trying so hard-- but Noctis pulls back for just a second, and in the darkness, Prompto thinks he can see a look of something more in his best friend’s eyes.

Prompto feels like he’s swallowed the sun.

He lets out a shuddery breath and leans in again. Noctis meets him halfway, and their lips melt together, like they were made to fit together. It’s heated, and messy, and their teeth clack together once or twice and their noses keep bumping, but to Prompto, it’s heaven. He’s never kissed anyone before, and has never wanted to kiss anyone more than he’s wanted to kiss Noctis. A whine dies in the back of his throat as the prince pulls him closer and angles his head, deepens the kiss as best as a drunken teenager can.

They break off again, after what feels like an eternity. They’re both breathing heavily as they rest their foreheads together. Prompto takes a moment to try to gather his jumbled thoughts, still desperately trying to come up with excuses for this, all of them dumber or more upsetting than the last. Noctis is a prince; he can’t possibly have feelings for him. They’re both drunk, Noctis a bit more than Prompto. Impulses are strong and alcohol gives courage.

Noctis drags Prompto out of his thoughts with a short kiss. He drags a hand up to the blond’s face and cups his cheek for a moment, then tangles his fingers in soft golden locks.

“Noct--”

“You’re gettin’ caught up in your ‘ead again.” Noctis slurs out, then presses their lips together again. The kiss is slower now, sweeter. Prompto thinks he doesn’t ever want it to end. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding through his nose and curls his body closer to Noctis, wraps his arms around his neck and presses them together as close as he possibly can. He doesn’t want to let go. And for a while, he doesn’t, but someone always has to ruin his good time.

There’s a knock on the bathroom door, and a muffled voice outside.

“You guys done yet? I gotta pee.”

Noctis groans into the kiss before pulling away. Prompto can barely see him glaring at the door. He smiles, but flushes bright red when Noct pulls the door open and drags him out by the arm. Alarms start blaring in his head and his breath catches, feeling his whole body prickle. They’re at a house party, he remembers. With people. From their school. And they just walked out of a dark bathroom together, cheeks flushed and lips bruised from kisses.

While they wait outside for Ignis to come pick them up, Prompto dies from embarrassment. His soul leaves his body when they climb into the backseat and Ignis lets out a strained sigh once he catches sight of them. He thinks his body is probably decaying as they get out when they get to Noct’s apartment, and Noctis leans on his shoulder, and Ignis gives him a look.

But, maybe his soul comes back and he’s revived when they finally get inside the door. Noctis gives him another slow kiss before they kick off their shoes. He leans on him again as they head for his bedroom. He barely gets out of his pants before he drops like a corpse onto his bed. Prompto hovers at his bedside, his world still spinning just a bit, and simply watches him. He feels his heart swelling again, somehow finding the act so fucking adorable and filling him with love. A smile tugs at his lips and he can almost feel the way his eyes shine as he looks at his best friend, lying on his bed, drooling just a bit, with his pants hanging off one of his ankles.

Prompto slowly crouches down and brushes Noctis’s bangs out of his eyes, tucking a few strands behind his ear. A sigh escapes him as he leans forward and steals another kiss. He lingers for a few moments, then pulls back to look at him again, and is surprised to see the other’s eyes on him. He flushes profusely and sucks in a breath, expecting a bad reaction, but Noctis’s gaze softens and he reaches out to touch Prompto’s face.

“Prom,” He mumbles out, blinking lazily. “Stay.”

The blond leans into his hand and closes his eyes, smiling again. He sheds a few layers of his own clothes and turns off the light and climbs a bit hesitantly into the bed, gasping slightly when Noctis immediately curls around him and tangles their limbs together. The prince tucks his head under Prompto’s chin, and falls asleep almost immediately. Prompto stays awake for a while after that, staring into the darkness, smiling like a lovesick idiot.

He pulls back slightly and catches a glimpse of Noct’s sleeping face, and once more feels his love for the other swelling in his chest. Maybe, Prompto thinks, he can get used to this.


	7. smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another repost

It had started out a harmless joke, something he thought would have been funny and earned a laugh from his dearest friend. He’d never expected it to end up like this.

On a walk around the city, as they usually did after school, the two boys had passed a photobooth. A fun little machine with silly filters, something neither of them had done before. The blond had wanted to use it before, but it’d be weird for a boy to just go in alone. No, these things were made especially for multiple people. A little bit of convincing, and he managed to push his friend inside and step in. He paid the fee, and the camera started rolling, asking them to select all the stuff they wanted. It was new, but he liked it.

They made weird faces for the first picture. Prompto made bunny ears behind Noctis’s head and stuck out his tongue, and Noctis pushed up his nose and snorted. The next, Prompto squished the prince’s face between two hands and grinned at the camera. And, as the photo snapped, an idea popped into his head. Noct was about to suggest something for the next photo, but was quickly cut off by the blond as he leaned over and pressed a wet kiss on the corner of his lips. The shutter of a photo being taken was completely ignored.

In the split second it had happened, Noctis’s face flushed, and he was stunned for a second. Prompto pulled away slightly and began to laugh; he tried to pull away and make another pose, but Noctis didn’t let him. Prompto yelped as a hand fixed around the back of his neck and pulled him back in, lips crashing against his own, all of the air inside him leaving.

It took him a moment to process what was happening.

Noctis was kissing him. On the mouth.

Prompto didn’t respond for a second until a second hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. His face by now was bright red, and though he was completely and utterly shocked, he was also incredibly happy too. He’d been crushing on Noctis for the longest time, and now they were sitting there, in a photobooth, practically making out with each other.

The blond wrapped his arms around Noctis’s neck and kissed him back. And for a while, they stayed like that, but Prompto was beginning to run out of breath. Man, how is he still breathing? He struggled to get a breath in through his nose, until he finally couldn’t take it anymore.

“Noct--” The prince seemed to grow hungrier when Prompto mumbled his name. The blond grunted and grabbed a fistful of the other’s shirt and pushed him away, gasping for breath when their lips finally broke apart. He was far too embarrassed to look at him properly now. His face was red and he was panting quite a bit, still holding tight onto Noctis’s uniform.

“A- as much as I like kissin’ ya buddy, I kinda need to breathe…” Prompto murmured weakly, moving a hand to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. Noctis didn’t say anything until he looked up and met his gaze. The prince’s eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping open slightly. His lips were swollen a bit from kissing so long and his cheeks flushed a soft pink. He was so pretty…

The raven-haired boy closed his mouth and smiled incredibly smugly. Then, as if nothing ever happened, he turned away and grabbed the photos from where they had dispensed, looking them over with an overly pleased look on his face.

“I’m gonna keep these, if that’s alright.” It wasn’t so much him asking if it was alright as it was a statement. With a cheery grin, Noctis grabbed the stunned Prompto by his arm and pulled him out of the photobooth. “C’mon, let’s get something to eat.”

“O- okay…”


	8. eternal

“I was scared, you know.”

Prompto murmured, breaking the silence. Noctis glanced down at him, watched as the blond gently traced the scars littering his chest. His voice was quiet and solemn, but he wore a soft smile on his face, blue eyes glinting in the moonlight that peered through the curtains.

“When you disappeared,” the gunman spoke again and stilled his fingers, hand splaying over the largest scar,”the sun went too. It was alright at first. I didn’t pay attention to it much. I preferred looking at the night sky, anyway. But…” He paused, smile faltering just barely. “Then the stars started disappearing, too. It was hard to notice in the beginning, but more and more disappeared from the sky over time, and eventually I couldn’t point out any of the constellations. Looking at the star formations that you taught me about was what kept me going, but then those left, too.”

Prompto’s fingers twitched slightly against Noctis’s chest and he slowly pulled himself closer, nuzzling his face into the crook of the man’s neck. “It was really, really scary. I thought it was a sign. That you were gone forever, or something. I didn’t like to think of it that way, but the fear always crept up again.”

Noctis frowned. “Prompto…”

“But.” The blond interrupted, propping himself up and turning to look Noctis in the eye. He was smiling again, big and wide, just like he had back then. “You came back, and the stars have too.” Prompto lifted his palm and cupped his husband’s cheek. “Just like I believed you would.”

Noctis stared at him for a long time, before smiling and chuckling. He pulled Prompto in and kissed him, warm and loving. He felt Prompto smile against his lips and smiled in return, and they stayed like that for a while before breaking apart, Prompto setting his cheek against Noctis’s chest again.

“I missed this.” He murmured. Noctis smiled.

“I missed you.”

Prompto closed his eyes and tugged the blanket up further. “I missed you too, Noct. I love you.”

Noctis pressed a kiss to the crown of his husband’s head and stroked his palm over his bare arm. “I love you too, sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> my works are not edited. i apologize for any mistakes


End file.
